violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "Kid Temper Tantrum at Long Beach, Washington"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 React To"! Today, we will be checking out a fanfic called Kid Temper Tantrum at Long Beach, Washington. Lets check it out! Dad: So we're at Long Beach, Washington for our final days of summer vacation. Leland: But couldn't we go to the one in California instead? Plus, Interstate 405 was headquartered there. Usna: But their record studio is Self-Destruction Records, which is based in Huntington Beach. Get your facts right! Yeagar: Trust me, the one in Cali is stupid! Carlos: And with all the wildfires happening there, it just seems like a poor bet. Leland: What do you think, California is the only place in the world that gets wildfires? Dad: LETS GO TO THE BEACH!!! Usna: And lets stop disrespecting US states! At the beach... Leland: Now time to get some p****! Yeagar: But you got mine! Leland: No, p**** as in cats! Dad: Leland stop being dirty! Leland: I'm not! Usna: https://youtu.be/okrfh8dR6PI?t=3 However, the group sees a girl looking back at the ocean. The scene cuts to her legs and the water hitting the feet Usna: Insert Travis Scott - SDP Interlude here. Leland: Geez, global warming is taking a huge toll on Washington state lately! Dad: Leland! Carlos: What's your name? The girl turns around, revealing the person to be a transgender Person: I am a guy actually. I chose to go trans because I wanted to be a girl, but stupid nature and Donald Dump says I shouldn't! Carlos: Lets go... Usna: Someone call The Trannies to stop it! The scene cuts to the Marsh's Free Museum to see Jake the Alligator man Host: Everyone praise the lord Jake! People are seen bowing down to Jake Leland: Excuse me, did I step in a mosque? Dad: We're not Muslims! Usna: Why did you assume that their praying is part of Islam culture? Host: In Washington state, Oregon, and North California, there is a huge cult following of Jake the Alligator man. And no, it has nothing to do with Islam. Now bow for Jake! Dad: We're from Utah FYI, and we're only in Mormon culture. Yeagar: And worship an alligator/man? Usna: The human race was design to have the weirdest beliefs ever. So respect them! Leland: I got an idea! Usna: Don't you dare... Leland spawns a diamond sword, and uses it to impale Jake Crowd: OH MY JAKENESS! HE KILLED THE HOLY ALLIGATOR MAN!!! Usna: Thank goodness we didn't got a Allah Snackbar! Leland: GOODBYE, B****!!! Leland then throws 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 eggs at the people, flooding the entire state of Washington Usna: He throws 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 eggs at a state, and flooded it? First off, how did he get that many eggs? And even then, how come it's enough to flood the state? There is no logic in this part. Dad: LELAND!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?! Carlos: YOU FLOODED THE ENTIRE STATE!!! Yeagar: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?! Leland: It's funny! Dad: LELAND YOU SADISTIC BRAT!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED UNTIL EVERYONE IN THE WORLD GOES VEGAN!!! Leland: Okay! Usna: I just can't... these are just... another level of bad... Conclusion Overall, I'm giving this a 3/10. The egging part was just horrendous and the trans part was offensive. Redeeming qualities? There was no Allah Snackbar. And the Jake the Alligator worshiping thing was kinda funny. Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko